


бесцветный

by julian_pankratz



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julian_pankratz/pseuds/julian_pankratz
Summary: Их осталось двое.





	бесцветный

Их осталось лишь двое; остальные пали смертью храбрых, если можно было так выразиться. Последний мужчина, чьего имени никто не знал, погиб сегодня. Его нашли в палатке, холодного, окоченевшего и с застывшей на лице гримасой ужаса, больше похожей на бледную неестественную маску. Шимада стоял неподвижно, а Джесси копался в чужих вещах, забирая себе бинты и несколько монет, и сетовал на то, что вчера они потратили на этого мужчину целую порцию еды только ради того, чтобы утром найти его мертвым. Ханзо не осуждал его за эти мысли. В нынешних реалиях циничность и прагматизм помогали выжить. Во тьме кромешной лучу света не уцелеть; проще слиться с ней самому.

Выживание — вот, что двигало их вперед. Они шагали по подземельям, встречаясь лицом к лицу с существами, которых и описать было невозможно, и боролись больше не с ними, но с самими собой. Иногда жизнь их забрасывала в темную чащу — из нее в последнее время выбирались единицы. Больные, истерзанные, они корчились на койках в лечебнице и молили о скорой смерти.

Все происходящее напоминало Ханзо один из кошмаров, что приснился ему неделю, может, две назад. Липкий и ледяной, он щупальцами своими крепко держал его разум и погружал на самое дно, полное невообразимых чудовищ. Чудовищ с людскими лицами и глазами, в которых человечности отчего-то было больше, чем в тех, что Шимада видел в зеркале. 

У Маккри, идущего впереди, была прямая спина, и плечи укрывало грязное пончо — то, что от него осталось. В левой руке он сжимал факел, боязливо разгоняющий тьму, но неизменно ей уступающий, а в правой — револьвер. Стрелок. Так обращался к нему Шимада, когда еще не знал его имени; когда Джесси Маккри был для него очередным искателем приключений, который должен был погибнуть в первом же подземелье, но, по иронии судьбы, выжил — и живет до сих пор. Сколько прошло времени? Месяц? Год? Время здесь — величина неуловимая, полотно, стремящееся к бесконечности. Но «стрелок» уже успел превратиться в строгое формальное «Маккри», а затем — в тихое, почти что интимное «Джесси».

Их осталось лишь двое, и назад нет дороги — только вперед, в неизвестность, без каких-либо твердых целей, кроме одной единственной: выжить. Выбраться на поверхность и вдохнуть глубоко свежий воздух, лицо окунуть в реку и добраться до города, чтобы там унять дрожащие руки и позабыть все то, что успел увидеть. Джесси обязательно пойдет в таверну запивать свои тревоги вином; Шимада же как обычно предпочтет уединение и медитации. Их дороги порой расходились, но затем вновь сливались в единое целое — и вот они, рука об руку, шагали по пыльным и позабытым коридорам. 

Вопрос «зачем?» мысленно задавался каждое утро. И, оглядываясь на всю свою жизнь, Ханзо также безмолвно отвечал самому себе: потому что больше у него ничего нет. Потому что адреналин вызывал зависимость, и балансирование между жизнью и смертью заставляло остро ощущать реальность происходящего. Потому что… не было смысла. Ни в чем. С самой юности он затерялся где-то в беззвездной ночи. Ровно тогда, когда рука поднялась на родную кровь. Ровно тогда, когда Шимада перестал быть человеком и стал братоубийцей, бежавшим из родных земель в поисках смысла и искупления.

Он не был рожден для тихой спокойной жизни. И Маккри, Шимада уверен был, тоже. 

Изгои. Не то чтобы это было чем-то необычайным. Весь город полнился такими, как они; обезображенными и уродливыми — лицами или душами. Город пожирал их и отправлял на смерть, пожинал и втаптывал в сырую землю, а затем приглашал новых, стремящихся если не к славе и наживе, то ко вкусу настоящей жизни. К смыслу, затерянному где-то в одной из заброшенных комнат; в изъеденных трупах у входов в гробницы; в раскопанных изнутри могилах.

В глазах человеческих, что смотрели на путников из обезображенных тел, неживых уже, но еще ходящих. 

Маккри копался в чьем-то брошенном посреди коридора рюкзаке, и факел был уже в руке Ханзо.

— Это по твоей части, — протянул он пыльную книгу в сторону Шимады, даже не оборачиваясь. На сухих пожелтевших страницах говорилось что-то о боге, но Ханзо не стал вчитываться. Сейчас не время.

— Как думаешь, скоро уже выберемся? — спросил Джесси, поднимаясь и забирая факел. На обрывках его пончо темнела кровь, и левая рука была забинтована наспех, но на пальцах можно было заметить, как чернела кожа. 

— Возможно, — коротко произнес Шимада, убирая книгу в рюкзак за спиной. 

Маккри выдохнул, отворачиваясь. Впереди что-то зашуршало, и дрогнул свет.

*

Ему снились кошмары. Один за другим, они сменяли друг друга, беспокойные и резкие, сначала полные насыщенных красок, а затем затухающие и превращающиеся в абсолютную черноту. В них тишина перемежалась со скрипами и протяжным воем — то ли ветра, то ли чего-то еще. И Джесси неизменно просыпался с тяжело стучащим в груди сердцем, обливаясь холодным потом. Избавиться от кошмаров не помогали ни выпивка, ни даже церковные службы, куда он сходил пару раз из любопытства, но с надеждой очистить душу. Весь этот город, все эти путешествия, без смысла и цели, медленно сводили с ума, открывая новое восприятие жизни. Искаженное, но порой казалось, что какое-то… правильное будто бы.

В разбитом наспех лагере горел костер, и Ханзо сидел рядом с ним, греясь и читая старую книгу, у которой страницы почти что в прах рассыпались. Пальцы его осторожно держали бумагу. Рядом лежали лук и колчан, в котором осталась одна стрела. 

Выживут ли они сегодня? Маккри не знал. Но был уверен, что если что-то пойдет не так, если он окажется наконец на грани смерти, то зубами и ногтями будет рвать чужую плоть, лишь бы уцелеть и выбраться на поверхность, таща за собой Шимаду. 

Зачем?

Зачем…

Кажется, на этот вопрос когда-то существовал ответ, но Джесси его позабыл. Утопил в литрах бренди и спрятал за хрипло-фальшивым смехом. 

Пальцами Маккри провел по закрытым векам, пытаясь избавиться от сонливости. Ныла левая рука. Приоткрыв грязную повязку, Джесси нахмурился. Кожа на руке чернела, и предплечье рассекала рваная рана, неглубокая и покрывшаяся уже корочкой. Спустя столько времени ему наконец-то досталось; может, и не по полной, но весьма ощутимо. Отвратительно. Убрав посеревшие бинты, Маккри достал из своего рюкзака новые, более чистые, и принялся перевязывать снова, но в этот раз еще помазал рану какой-то мазью, оставшейся от жрицы, что путешествовала с ними еще день назад. 

Их осталось лишь двое. Это не пугало даже — Джесси пару раз выбирался в одиночку, уставший и израненный, но живой. Легкий страх холодком пробирался под кожу. Маккри видел, как умирают люди: тихо во сне или с мучительными криками прижимая окровавленные ладони к своему распоротому животу. Но видеть, как умирает Шимада, он не хотел. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни в этой жизни.

На лице Ханзо прямо на скуле темнел синяк, в свете костра кажущийся бордовым.

— Я нашел карту, — сказал Шимада, не отвлекаясь от чтения, когда Джесси вышел из палатки. — Осталось немного. 

— Хорошо. 

Маккри поправил свое изодранное пончо, скрывая за ним левую руку, и сел рядом с Шимадой. Плечо к плечу. Тепло и уют — непривычные вещи в этом холодном подземелье, кишащем мертвецами и пауками размером с тыкву. Ханзо никак не отреагировал; только сжал страницу сильнее, чем нужно, и та, сухая, сломалась. 

«Любовь к богу должна стать спасением в наши времена, полные отчаяния, и мол…».

«Бог»? 

Джесси смотрел за тем, как бумага в пальцах Шимады рассыпалась в пыль.

Бога нет. 

И спасения тоже — нет.

Раздраженный вздох. Ханзо не отстранялся, но отвернул лицо, разглядывая тьму у себя за плечом. С открытых страниц книга вещала о том, что всю жизнь стоит посвятить любви, дабы избавиться наконец от мучений, но Джесси, взглядом цепляясь за выцветшие строки, спрашивал самого себя: а что есть любовь сейчас, если не мучение? 

— Ты болен, — тихо произнес Ханзо. Маккри закрыл глаза. Ладонь его правой руки легла на спину Шимады.

— Не заразно.

— Меня волнует не это.

Пламя костра, треща, медленно танцевало на поленьях, и синие тени плясали в такт ему на покрытых пылью и паутиной стенах. Открыв глаза, Джесси посмотрел вперед, бездумно глядя в одну точку, где из трещины в кирпиче выбежал небольшой белый паук. 

_Осталось немного_. 

Чернота пробиралась по коже вверх, с пальцев переходя на запястье, и Маккри знал, что в этом не было ничего хорошего. В жизни он видел так много, что уже не оставалось сомнений в том, что последует за этой болезнью. 

Чернота забиралась в душу, очерствляя ее, выжирая все то светлое, что когда-то в ней было, и оставляя после себя зияющую бездну, из которой глядели порожденные жизнью и разумом чудовища.

— Что тогда? — спросил Джесси. Белый паук забрался обратно в трещину. Закрылась книга, и Ханзо ничего не ответил, потому что говорить было не о чем. Маккри все знал — без слов, что казались здесь нелепыми и лишними; и были, в общем-то, таковыми всегда. Молчание говорило больше; оно кричало, болезненно извиваясь, о том, что не было сказано вслух, и обоюдное понимание того, что было услышано в тишине, обволакивало каким-то своим непривычным комфортом. Все словно было так, как и всегда должно было быть. Слова не нужны. Не сейчас. Не об этом.

Ханзо повернулся и коснулся пальцами волос Джесси; почти неосязаемо, но в жесте этом крылось так много, что Маккри на секунду задержал дыхание.

— Если выберемся, я куплю тебе бутылку лучшего бренди, — устало улыбнулся он, переводя на Шимаду взгляд. Тот свел брови.

«Если».

— Ты же знаешь, что я не пью бренди.

*

Осталась последняя лопата. Мягкие тела, от которых невыносимо пахло гнилью, податливо расходились под заржавевшим лотком, и посиневшая кожа открывала изнанку человеческих тел. Маккри прижимал рукой пончо к носу и держал факел, а Ханзо разгребал кучу, и по грязному его лицу каплями стекал пот.

Все это действовало на нервы. Где-то внутри медленно нарастало мучительное отчаяние, симптомы которого были еще не слишком заметны; но оно пробиралось в бездну и усаживалось поудобнее рядом с неказистыми чудовищами, сшитыми будто из разных чувств и эмоций в один ком чего-то совершенно неясного. Маккри предпочитал об этом не думать. И не смотрел в мертвые стеклянные глаза людей, которые не добрались до выхода.

Он мог бы оказаться когда-то одним из них. Эта мысль не давала покоя, но обладала уже каким-то своим болезненным очарованием.

Запах был тошнотворно-резким, и Джесси отчасти даже порадовался, что за сегодня он так ничего и не съел. Пустой желудок крутило от голода и сжимало от гнилостной вони. С совершенно невозмутимым лицом Ханзо отбросил лопату и ногой отодвинул еще одно тело. 

Выход был уже близко, и на плечи ласково ложилась смесь облегчения с предвкушением. Что там, на улице? Рассвет ли? Закат? Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как Джесси с Ханзо и еще двумя незнакомцами спустились в подземелья. А казалось, словно несколько месяцев. Маккри успел позабыть, как выглядит звездное небо и как сладок порой бывает ветер, дующий со стороны реки. Но он выйдет наружу — и на следующий день уже будет пересчитывать количество оставшихся патронов и собирать рюкзак для очередного похода. Так всегда было. О таких мелких прелестях жизни, как воздух и небо, начинаешь думать только тогда, когда их лишаешься. 

— Почти добрались, — выдохнул Шимада, рукой утирая пот. Под его сапогом с хлюпающим звуком отслоилась от чьего-то тела кожа. Не убирая пончо от лица, Джесси последовал за ним.

*

Их встретил рассвет. Пасмурный и угрюмый, но теплый и сотканный из приятных запахов. Ханзо вдохнул полной грудью, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо прохладному ветру. В колчане все также лежала одна стрела — не пригодилась. Останется на следующий раз.

Джесси вышел следом. У него лицо было бледно-болезненное и глаза покраснели от недосыпа. Грязные волосы были забраны за уши. Он сам походил больше на мертвеца, нежели на того мужчину, которого Ханзо впервые встретил в дилижансе рядом с еще двумя такими же искателями приключений, как он. 

Вдвоем они пережили так много, что теперь, оборачиваясь, Шимаде начинало казаться, будто бы знали они друг друга не всю жизнь, но несколько. 

В груди зудела тревога, и ворохом она поднимала нечто иное, о чем думать не хотелось, но что явственно ощущалось от каждого взгляда на Джесси Маккри.

Почерневшие пальцы скрылись за темной тканью когда-то красного пончо. 

— Бренди, значит? — спросил Ханзо.

Лента в его волосах развевалась от ветра. Окровавленная, грязно-желтая. Маккри устало смотрел за ее плавными движениями, пытаясь ухватиться за конкретные мысли, но все в голове расплывалось от пронзившего его вдруг понимания происходящего. 

Но — он не слабак. 

На лице появилась вымученная улыбка.

— Конечно. Обещал ведь.

От фальши и боли становилось тошно.

* * *

Дверь лечебницы приоткрылась. Вымытый и переодевшийся, Джесси вышел навстречу закату с пончо на сутулых плечах; лицо его было беспристрастным. И даже когда Маккри заметил Ханзо, стоящего неподалеку, ничего не изменилось. 

Ни облегчения, ни радости. 

Правой рукой он лениво помахал Шимаде, но не стал подходить ближе. Серьезным взглядом Ханзо рассматривал его, нахмурившись. Мимо них ходили люди; наемники, кузнецы, официантки из таверны, где Маккри был завсегдатаем, и обезображенный худощавый смотритель кладбища. Почти каждое лицо было знакомым, но родным — лишь одно. 

Молчание. Сапоги утопали в грязи, оставляя после себя следы, на которые почти сразу же наступал кто-то еще. Толпа двигалась к церкви; Ханзо шел поперек.

— Завтра собираюсь идти в чащу, — сообщил Джесси, когда Шимада подошел ближе. Рукой Маккри коснулся почти уже сошедшего синяка на его скуле, проводя по коже загрубевшими пальцами, и в жесте этом было нечто отчаянное, точно прощальное. У Ханзо злость разгорелась в груди, и он схватил Маккри за запястье.

Тревога нарастала все больше, заглушая вокруг себя все звуки внешнего мира. Она звенела в ушах, сливалась с топотом ног, с гулом чужих голосов и со звоном колоколов из церкви, стоявшей на холме. Отпустив руку, Шимада взялся за край изорванного пончо. И приподняв его, замер, подтверждая все свои опасения. 

Тревога взорвалась, оставляя его в полнейшей тишине. Бесцветной, лишенной каких-либо чувств и эмоций. Она забрала его в свои властные объятия, избавляя от злости и боли. Избавляя ото всего, что ей показалось ненужным.

Джесси опустил взгляд, кладя правую руку на то, что осталось от левой.

С крыши лечебницы вспорхнули, беззвучно разевая свои черные клювы, вороны.

— Нет.

**Author's Note:**

> 24/05/17


End file.
